


Truth's Game

by Tandrele



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Dimension Travel, Ed teaches Harry, Epic Friendship, Gen, I am making Harry and Ed bros and nothing will stop me, Magic-Users, Manipulative Dumbledore, Some Hermione and Ron Bashing, Time Travel, at least for Ed, but he's trying?, they aren't being great friends at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandrele/pseuds/Tandrele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Edward Elric deals with the stupidity of magic, a crazy old manipulative man, training a Chosen One and trying to figure out how to kill a Dark Lord so he can get back home.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Truth throws Edward into the Harry Potter world to fix it in exchange for saving his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is not Beta-read. Expect mistakes.

Edward Elric staggered down the empty street.

It was dark outside with the smog of the city lingering in the air, and above him dark clouds threatened to pour down rain.

For only those who knew Edward quite well would be able to detect the hint of panic in his startling golden eyes.

At the moment, in his mind’s eye he was reliving his experience with the Truth and the Gate.

_“Hello again, Mr. Alchemist,” the figure… more of an outline of a person, leered at him, its many voices over-lapping each other._

_“Have you finally brought something worthwhile to trade for your brother?”_

_Ed drew himself up to his full height, confidence bursting flooding through him. Finally he knew he was doing the right thing. He smiled and gestured to the looming gate behind him. “My gate, my portal of truth. It’s yours, for Al.”_

_There was a beat of dead silence, which seemed to stretch forever in the vast white expanse._

_Then the Truth laughed._

_“So, you’d willingly give it up? Even knowing without your alchemy you would become a tiny, insignificant, little human?” “_

_That’s all I’ve ever been,” Ed replied, unruffled, “A tiny, insignificant, little human who couldn’t even save a little girl.” And for a moment his mind was dominated with the image of Nina laughing and hugging Alexander._

_“But still,” the Truth persisted, “What will you have without your alchemy?”_

_Ed paused, but his smile did not falter. He pictured his younger brother, Alphonse, alive, healthy, whole and human laughing. He pictured Winry smiling, Colonel Bastard with his annoying smirk, Riza with stern gaze, Granny Pineako puffing her pipe and shaking her head at him, but still smiling…the rest of the team; Havoc, Furey, Breda, Falman, Armstrong…He thought of Izumi, Sig, his good-for-nothing father…_

_“Why do I even need it? When I have them?”_

_A genuine smile broke across the Truth’s face, “Well, well Edward Elric, you’ve beaten me. Congratulations.”_

_Ed jerked his thumb back at his gate, “Then take it and let me bring Al back with me.”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that just yet Mr. Alchemist.” The Truth’s voices echoed in the white expanse and Ed froze, golden eyes blazing._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Ed could sense the amusement in the Truth’s voice (which just pissed him off further) as it answered, “I can’t let you make this deal.”_

_“Why not?” Ed growled, trying and failing to contain the bubbling anger inside him._

_“Because, Mr. Alchemist, I have a different proposal in mind. It’s been millennia since anyone has beaten me, but not to worry this deal still adheres to the law of equivalent exchange. Can’t go breaking my own rules, now can I?” the amusement in the Truth’s voice was growing._

_Ed clenched his fists trying to keep himself from just going out and attacking the bastard. He lowered his head, blonde bangs obscuring his eyes, “Do I even have a choice?” Ed asked bitterly._

_“Of course, Mr. Alchemist you always have a choice. You can always refuse…but wouldn’t you like to hear my offer first?”_

_Ed wanted to say no, he wanted to storm and scream and demand what the bastard could possibly want with him now._

_"Fine,” he said curtly, raising his head to glare at the Truth, “I’m listening.”_

_The Truth smiled a horrible, grotesque Cheshire cat smile. “I need you to do something for me, Edward Elric.”_

_At that Ed couldn’t hold back a snort, “You need my help?! What happened to me being a ‘tiny, insignificant, little human’?”_

_“Very few humans have had the gall to stand in front of me as many times as you have, much less survive.” The Truth responded, un-amused._

_Ed just shrugged, and the Truth continued. “There is another world, one where I have little influence. Instead of the balance of alchemy they possess this chaotic thing they call magic. I need you to go there and be my influence for me. I need you to get rid of one who is trying to become me.”_

_Ed furrowed his brow, thinking, “What’s in it for me?”_

_The Truth smiled, “I will let you have your brother, he will be sent home, whole and healthy. You will be able to keep you’re alchemy and once you’ve beaten him…if you figure out the way to get back here…I will allow you to return to your world.”_

_Ed started to feel uneasy, the Truth was starting to be abnormally nice…something told him that kicking this guy’s ass wouldn’t be a cakewalk._

_“Who is this guy?”_

_“I’m assuming you accept then?”_

_“Yes.” Ed nodded, “Who is it?”_

_“They call him Tom Riddle.” The Truth replied._

_As the black hands stretched out towards him and pulled him into the gate, the Truth offered him a clue. “Follow the light to the number 12. There you will be set on the path.”_

“Follow the light to the number 12.” Ed murmured, following said light. He looked up seeing a house incased in some sort of light shield. “Number 12.” He muttered, and then exhausted, he collapsed on the front step.


	2. Chapter Two

Sirius Black crept quietly down the hallway, but inside he was exhalant. Finally his daring escape or rather ‘plan to get out of this damn hell hole’ was under way. After being stuck inside his childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, for two weeks straight he’d been starting to climb the walls.

_Screw it_ , he thought, _an hour or so outside as a dog won’t do any harm._

He discreetly checked over his shoulder just in case Molly happened to decide that she needed to beat out the rug in the front hallway (or something of the sort) before making his way to the door.

Excitement ran through him as he slowly turned the knob, still keeping watch over his shoulder he eased open the door, wary of creaky hinges.

Sirius took a step outside for the first time in weeks…and promptly tripped over something lying on the doorstep. “Bloody hell…” grumbled Sirius, as he pushed himself up. He turned to see what he had tripped over and froze. It was a boy, around his godson, Harry’s, age.

The boy had long blonde hair and was wearing a strange red coat with a curious symbol on it. What held Sirius’s attention, however, was the multitude of injuries covering the boy from head to toe, blood soaking through his clothes and pooling on the ground underneath him.

Hopping to his feet, and ducking back through the door, he called “Molly! We have a-um…situation!” He kept his eyes on the injured boy as footsteps hurried towards him, “Sirius? What’s going on? Why’s the door op-good lord!” Molly exclaimed, kneeling down to touch the boy’s cheek. She glared up at Sirius, and demanded, “What happened?”

Sirius scrambled for an explanation that didn’t involve his failed escape attempt, “Well…you see I was…passing by and I-uh heard a noise.” He nodded, “Yes, a noise and I opened up the door to investigate.” Molly narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say anything, other than: “Help me get him inside; I’ll need to message one of the Order…” Sirius held back a sigh of relief and stooped to help pick the boy up, who was surprisingly heavy for his small stature.

After laying him down on the couch, Molly cast a patronus to send the message. As it darted away Sirius asked curiously “Who’d you send for?”

“Remus…” Molly replied absently, as she bent over the boy inspecting his wounds.

“The kids still asleep?” Sirius inquired.

As she nodded a resounding _crack_ permeated the room as Remus Lupin arrived. “What’s going on?” he asked, then noticing the boy he said, “What happened? Who is this? Why is he here?”

“Sirius found him on the doorstep; he’s injured the _poor dear_!” Molly replied, using a cool cloth to wipe away the blood on the boy’s face.

Remus glanced at Sirius, “Molly…what if he’s…a Death Eater? We need to speak with Dumbledore, he might be dangerous.”

“He’s a boy!” Molly replied in disbelief, “An injured one at that! Not a Death Eater!”

“And there’s the fact at how he got here in the first place,” Sirius added thoughtfully, “After all, the Fidilus Charm we have protecting this place is still intact…”

Molly was glaring at Sirius now, “He’s a boy,” She repeated, “and he needs help!”

Said boy groaned, eyes fluttering open to reveal a startling gold color, even more gold then Remus’s yellow ones.

“Shhh…dear…you’re safe now, not to worry.” Molly soothed the disoriented boy.

The boy looked at Molly but didn’t seem to see her, “Al…” he muttered, before his eyes fluttered shut once more.

“Al?” Sirius wondered out loud. Then he glanced at Remus, “Aren’t gold eyes a result of lycanthropy?”

Remus nodded slowly, “Yes…” He paused, deep in thought for a moment, “I’m going to check with Dumbledore. We need to make sure the protection around the house is still intact.”

“Do everyone a favor and keep Alastor away. Honestly, the man sees Death Eaters popping out of his _toaster_ ; he’ll suspect the boy no matter what Dumbledore says.” Molly said.

Remus shrugged but then nodded in agreement. Turning on his heel he disappeared with another _crack_.

“Good to see you too…” Sirius grumbled.

“I’ll need to move him upstairs before the kids wake up…don’t want them bugging the poor boy.” Molly said as she flicked her wand causing the boy to levitate in the air.

As Molly and the mystery boy disappeared up the steps, he could hear her waking up the other teens. Sirius looked towards the front door mournfully, so much for his daring escape…

oOo

Albus Dumbledore had seen and done many extraordinary things in his long life. It was natural that, overtime; things would hardly be surprising to him anymore.

Today, however, he was very much surprised.

“He was just lying there on the doorstep?” Albus asked Remus, leaning back in his chair and pressing his fingertips together.

“That’s right. Sirius apparently heard a noise and went to investigate. The kid’s in pretty bad shape too, cut up and covered in blood.”

“How very curious…” Albus mused.

“Another thing, sir…” Remus hesitated to say.

“Oh?” Albus raised one wizened eyebrow and Remus continued, “He has golden eyes.”

“Golden eyes you say?”

“Yes. Do you think he’s…one of my kind?” Remus looked sad and a tad depressed as he said it, he didn’t wish his condition on any one, least of all a child.

“Anything is possible; however I do not believe so.”

“What do you believe, sir?”

“Many things, dear Remus, many things. Inform me when he wakes up won’t you?”

Remus resisted the urge to demand a straight answer and nodded, “I will. Have a good day, sir.”

Albus smiled at him blue eyes twinkling, “And to you as well, Remus.”

As Remus walked out of his office, Albus’s eyes seemed to lose their merry twinkle. “Golden eyes…it’s been a many years since I’ve encountered those…”

oOo

 

When Ed woke up again for the second time he felt no discomfort which was a pleasant change for once.

Peeling his eyes open, he glanced around the room. It was obvious it had once been grand but years of neglect had taken its toll. Including a ton of dust.

Vaguely he remembered a kind face telling him it was going to be okay…Ed glanced down at himself, seeing that he had been patched up. He also noted with relief that his automail remained covered. Ed pushed himself in a sitting position and as he did he noticed the old guy.

In an armchair placed next to the bed sat an extremely old man, wearing the most eccentric clothes Ed had ever laid his eyes on (this was coming from the guy who liked to stand out). The man had long silvery white hair with a beard to match; he had blue eyes that peered out from half-moon glasses set on a crooked nose. The man’s robes we’re a bright purple with silver stars stitched onto them.

“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake. You gave Molly quite the scare.” The old man said his eyes twinkling, which pushed Ed further on edge, in his experience any type of twinkles and or sparkles didn’t mean anything good.

“Who the hell are you?” Ed asked bluntly, golden eyes boring into twinkling blue.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are?” he did not seem offended in the least at Ed’s language only amused.

Ed struggled to keep his face composed. _Witchcraft? Wizardry? What kind of name is Dumblydore anyhow?_ Looking away from Dumbledore, Ed contemplated answering. If this really was another world he didn’t have to fear any information harming his loved ones…besides his name wasn’t really that big of a deal (at least in this world).

“I’m Edward Elric. Ed.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Elric,” Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

Ed scowled, “Call me Ed. ‘Mr. Elric’ or Edward usually means someone’s trying to kill me.”

Dumbledore peered at him intently over his half-moon glasses, “Are people usually trying to kill you?”

Ed just shrugged, “Can you tell me where I am?”

“You are in London, England at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

“What year is it?”

Now Dumbledore looked puzzled, “It’s 1995.”

Ed tried to keep the panic of his face, _1995?! That bastard sent me into the freaking future?!_ Ed seethed.

“Are you alright, Ed?” Dumbledore inquired.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Ed nodded.

“Could you tell me how you got here?” Dumbledore asked leaning forward and staring at Ed intently.

“I walked up to the front step and passed out.” Ed replied, tactfully leaving out the fact he’d been dropped from another world and was following a light to ‘set himself on the path’, he had a feeling that even a world full of something as crazy, ridiculous and completely illogical as magic that his story would be far-fetched.

“You mean you could see the house?”

“Of course I could, I’m not blind.” Ed replied irritated.

“How very interesting,” Dumbledore mused.

“What?”

“That you could see the house, tell me Ed have we ever met before?”

Ed raised a brow at him, “Not that I remember.” “

I see. Does the name Nicholas Flamel mean anything to you?”

Ed leaned his head on his hand, “Nope. Why? Who’s he?”

“A very good friend of mine, excellent alchemist, the best in the wizarding world, you look just like him that’s why I’m asking.”

Ed tensed at the word ‘alchemist’ but otherwise showed no signs of comprehension about Nicholas Flamel, “Never heard of him, sorry.” But he wasn’t all that sorry.

“So, could you tell me exactly what you were doing on the streets of London injured?” Dumbledore asked.

“I don’t really remember.” Ed lied; he was going to keep his mouth shut until he learned more about these people.

Dumbledore’s twinkling blue eyes seemed to x-ray him, “I see.” Then he stood and Ed was displeased at his tallness, “Well, I’ll leave you to your rest and when you remember we’ll have another conversation.” His eyes flashed back to Ed in amusement and Ed himself was reminded forcibly of Mustang.

“Alright then, ‘bye,” Ed said flopping back down on the bed not wanting to give the old man any reason to think he was lying or suspicious (which he was).

The door shut behind Dumbledore with a soft _click_. Staring at the ceiling Ed wondered exactly how he was going to find and kill Tom Riddle, especially since he had a suspicious old guy glaring over his shoulder…

oOo

 

When Dumbledore entered the kitchen after his talk with the mysterious new kid, Sirius sat up straight, “So, who is he, sir?” Sirius asked.

“Edward Elric and I believe for the time being he’s harmless. He’ll be staying here until he regains his…misplaced memories.”

“How long do you think that’ll take, sir?” Sirius wondered.

“Sooner than you might think, dear Sirius,” His eyes twinkled as he smiled, “Well I must be off, I’ll stop by sometime next week. Keep an eye on Ed, would you Sirius?”

“Of course,” Sirius agreed, wondering how such a young kid could be trouble…

With a _crack_ Dumbledore disapparated, and the kitchen was quite once more, save for Molly whipping together lunch for the kids. Sitting at the table, Sirius began to think that with the new kid around maybe things wouldn’t be so boring after all…


	3. Chapter Three

“I say we sneak a peek at him tonight.” Fred said lounging on the bed in Ron’s room.

  
For the past few days the Weasley’s: Fred, George, Ron and Ginny and Hermione Granger had been obsessed with finding information on the mysterious new house guest.

  
For now all they had was simple facts: he was a boy and he had shown up at headquarters under suspicious circumstances. It had also taken a lot of mischief (done mostly by the Weasley twins) to find out what room he’d been staying in, because curiously he had yet to come down for a meal. 

“What if he’s dangerous?” Hermione voiced, not for the first time.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “We’ve been over this. There’s five of us and only one of him.” 

“Besides,” George began.

“-He’s never had the pleasure to meet-” Fred continued.

  
“The amazing Weasley twins!” they both chorused with identical grins. In response, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. 

In truth, Hermione was secretly excited about learning more about the strange boy, but seeing as she was the most responsible one here…it never hurt to make sure everything was somewhat thought out. 

“Dinner!” they all heard Mrs. Weasley holler from downstairs. 

They trooped down the stairs together laughing and chattering.   
  


oOo

  
Albus was disappointed.

  
He’d hoped it wouldn’t have had to come to this. When asking after the mysterious visitor they’d received a few days earlier, Edward Elric, Sirius had been more than happy to oblige. “He’s observant, doesn’t like magic too much though,” Sirius began thoughtfully; “First thing he did was ask me for books on anything magical. Read all the way through to third year in a night!” 

Albus chuckled, “What about his personal life?”

  
“Doesn’t go too much into detail when we swap stories; he has a little brother, Alphonse…he loves and misses him a lot.”

  
Albus nodded adding this to his mental list.

  
“He’s also interested about the war.” Sirius said this reluctantly, Albus concealed surprise; he must really like this boy.

  
“What did he want to know?”

  
“Who we were fighting and why.”

  
Albus considered that statement for a moment, a spy of Tom Riddle would want to know plans and inner workings...unless this was just a warm up question.

  
Plus there was also the matter of his golden eyes, though Albus had his own personal suspicions he couldn’t let go of the others, Tom knew he needed to see the best in people, so a perfect spy would be a young, innocent boy who’d been bitten by a werewolf. Of course, Tom Riddle also knew that Albus Dumbledore was not a fool.

  
Albus sighed; he had reigned in his curiosity and had refrained from using his legilimacy for the sake of seeing if the boy was guilty or not first but now with the full moon only days away the time for waiting was over.

  
“I see. Well try not to tell him too much until I’m more positive.” Albus addressed Sirius, blue eyes twinkling serenely easily masking the river of thoughts that were roaring about in his head.

  
“Of course,” Sirius nodded.

  
Albus stood, “Now I need to have a word with Edward.”

oOo

  
  
Ed flopped sideways onto the bed sighing loudly. He was tired of being under house arrest (room arrest?) and not getting the information he needed. How was he supposed to find and kill Tom Riddle if he was confined to a room? It also hadn’t taken long for the other occupants of the house to seek him out. Apparently mysterious visitors were a rare commodity in this house.

  
Mrs. Weasley, of course, was cheerful and motherly; she smiled in a way that made Ed’s heart pang in his chest it reminded him painfully of his mother. At first he was wary, he wasn’t used to people being kind to him for no apparent reason. Mrs. Weasley had softened him up with her delicious food and even though it threw him off balance when she treated him like a kid (it’d been a long time since he’d been given that consideration) he secretly was okay with it even while his present mind scorned him for acting like such a child.

  
Besides Mrs. Weasley, the only other person in the house who he saw regularly was Sirius Black, who on the evening of his second day had burst through the door claiming, “I’ll do anything to relieve the boredom, even talking to a possible Death Eater!”

  
Of course Ed had asked the first logical question he could, “What the hell is a Death Eater?” however much to his everlasting annoyance he had been ignored.

  
They’d started off with guarded conversations (on Ed’s part) and amusing stories (courtesy of Sirius). After a while Ed had warmed up enough to share some of his more light hearted adventures always tactfully omitting why he was going on them in the first place and what exactly he had been searching for. In Ed’s opinion no one in this world needed to know a damn thing about the Philosopher’s Stone.  
As for the rest of the permanent occupants of the house, he’d only met the teenagers very briefly the night before; he smirked, after they’d ‘attempted’ to sneak into his room.  
He had been lying awake in bed thinking about Al and Winry when he’d heard footsteps and whispering out in the hallway….

  
_“Ouch! That was my foot!” an annoyed voice hissed._

  
_“Sorry…” a sheepish voice answered._

  
_“What if he’s asleep?” this voice was nervous. Ed smirked…if he was asleep they’d be in bigger trouble than him being awake. At least now he knew they weren’t a threat. Sirius had mentioned earlier that day the teenagers bunking in this house._

  
_“Stop being so nervous Hermione…” a voice that sounded much like the first answered her impatiently and with a slight click the door creaked open. Ed smiled at the ceiling…he wouldn’t need alchemy for this…they were obviously amateurs._

  
_Ed regarded the shadowy figures in the doorway holding glowing sticks-oh right-wands aloft. As they stepped forward Ed was already in motion. He quickly swept the two in fronts feet from under them, jumped over them and sprang onto the next, tying him up with a blanket. Then he neatly swiped the wands out the remaining two’s hand, who, he could see now, were both girls._

  
_“Hey-you-you give us back our wands! What’s the big idea?” the one tied up demanded._

  
_“Well,” Ed began with an air of great deliberation, “You did break into my room…”_

  
_The two girls standing in front of him flushed bright red, “Er-we didn’t-you see…” the one with red hair, freckles and warm brown eyes stammered. “What Ginny means is,” the other girl interjected and assumed her to be the nervous Hermione he’d heard earlier, “That well, we heard about you but you’ve never been to a meal and we were-”_

  
_“Curious.” Ed supplied and Hermione smiled and nodded, “Yes…so were very sorry about intruding.”_

  
_Ed couldn’t take it anymore, he started to laugh, they looked at him affronted, “Sorry…it’s just you guys suck at sneaking I could hear you half way down the hallway.” Still snickering he handed back the wands and untied the boy._

  
After brief introductions the other teens had stumbled off to bed leaving Ed to wonder what exactly was this place…

  
A knock on the door jerked Ed from his musings. “Come in!” he called, sitting up.

  
The door opened revealing the very last person Ed wanted to see, the Dumbledore. “Hello Ed, how are you this evening?” the Dumbledore asked him his eyes sparkling. Ed merely scowled and flopped back onto the bed not wanting to look into those dratted twinkling eyes.

  
Undaunted at Ed’s obvious lack of response, Dumbledore settled into the armchair.

  
“I have a few more questions for you.” Dumbledore continued, the bastard actually sounded _cheerful._

  
Ed rolled his eyes and reluctantly pushed himself back up into a sitting position.

  
“So,” Dumbledore surveyed him through his half-moon spectacles. “I hear that you’re interested in what’s been going on around here.”

  
Ed shrugged, looking at Dumbledore, “I guess.” He responded evenly.

  
‘Why?” Dumbledore pressed.

  
Ed opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly his answer disappeared from his mind to be replaced with a memory.

  
_“I left you some money…from your father…I’ve never used it. Take it and use it to take care of each other.” Trisha Elric wheezed her hand limp in Ed’s._

  
_Ed tightened his grip on his mother’s hand and replied, “Don’t be silly mom we’ll use it with you.” He had to force his voice not to tremble but he wasn’t sure he succeeded._

  
_He could only watch as the light slowly faded out of his mother’s eyes._

  
Ed blinked refocusing on Dumbledore that was…odd…Ed didn’t like to think about that day. Ever.

  
“Why?” Dumbledore repeated.

  
“I’m just curious I guess.” Ed managed.

  
_“How-how are we going to this? Brother, how are we going to live without her?” Al asked his voice catching, as they sat in front of their mother’s grave._

  
_“Were not Al…” Ed said his voice low and full of determination_

  
What the hell, Ed thought desperately, trying to clear his mind.

  
_The transmutation circle was crackling, dying down but Ed’s mind was consumed with pain. Each beat of his heart spilled more of his blood onto the floor. He clutched at the stump that used to be his left leg. He crawled, dragging himself on the floor towards the suit of armor. “No…Alphonse… no…” he gasped, “Give him back!” he suddenly was screaming, not for the pain in his leg but for the pain...oh the pain…in his heart, “You won’t take him too!” He scrambled, dripping his shaking fingers in the steadily growing pool of crimson around his leg. “He’s my little brother! He’s all I have left! Take my leg, my arm, my heart! Take anything just give him back!” symbol finished, Ed clasped his hands together, seemingly in prayer but for the bright blue light of a transmutation…and he was dissolving…oh the pain…_

  
Ed’s mind was suddenly swirling with a thousand different memories and he tried desperately to block or even to push out what was making this happen.

  
_Flash_

  
_He was demanding for automail. “I’ll do it in a year…” Ed said, golden eyes flashing with determination._

  
_Flash_

  
_He was throwing the last of the burning sticks onto his once childhood home, “Well, that’s it; there’s no turning back now, brother.” Ed’s voice was quiet and calm as he spoke to the hulking suit of armor next to him, the remainder of what was once Alphonse._

  
_Flash_

  
_He was receiving his State Certification, “Congratulations, you’re officially a dog of the military.” Mustang said that damn smirk in place on his face._

  
_Flash_

  
_Homunculi…Envy’s fist slammed into his gut._

  
_Flash_

  
_Father…Ed fought for his life_

  
_Flash_

  
_Winry…repairing his automail_

  
_Flash_

  
_Nina…fused with Alexander and Ed knowing that nothing he could do would make her right again._

  
_Flash_

  
_Hoenhiem walking out the door…_

  
Ed closed his eyes and pushed with all his might, “Stop! Stop!” he muttered pressing his hands to either side of his head. Ed pushed through his memories and tried to focus, there was something he’d been reading about…magic…and looking into peoples’ minds…he wrenched his eyes open and they fell on the pile of books beside his bed, flung in a disarray. His eyes sought out one title, however, The Art of the Mind: Legilimicy and Occulemcy. Occulemcy…Ed thought, Concentrate. (His memories grew near to the Truth and he really did not want anyone seeing that). With seemed like a monumental effort Ed pushed Dumbledore from his mind just as the Truth said, “His name is Tom Riddle.”

  
But Ed at that moment could’ve cared less, his anger and frustration had hit its boiling point and now it was pouring out of him. He snapped his furious golden eyes to Dumbledore who regarded him with a shocked expression.

oOo

  
  
Hermione tapped her quill impatiently against the parchment, wishing with all her might that she could just write and tell Harry the whole story before something bad happened. Her best friend, you see, was Harry Potter and in the five years she’d known him he had managed to get himself in numerous sticky situations, most of them involving either serious injury or possible death. Hermione sighed, _If only Dumbledore would just let us assure him_ …she thought to herself forlornly. The door at the end of the hallway slammed open and Hermione peeked out. When she saw who it was she tried to conceal her surprise, because it was none other than Dumbledore himself who was hurrying out of the room (almost like her thoughts had summoned him up... she thought bemusedly) but what caught Hermione’s complete attention was the rattled look on Dumbledore’s face.

  
Dread seemed to seep inside her bones, what could possibly shake the unshakable Dumbledore?

  
Her answer stormed out the door behind him. Edward (Ed, she corrected herself,) stormed out behind Dumbledore his face as dark as thunderclouds, Hermione could almost see the doom emitting from him.

  
As they swept down the stairs Hermione hurried to follow and found them standing silently in the tension filled kitchen with Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny. A crack resounded dispelling the tension, Mundungus Fletcher, a member of the Order of the Phoenix (or as Fred and George referred to it, ‘The Anti-U-no-poo League’) was standing before Dumbledore, a nervous expression on his face. “Mundungus,” Dumbledore said and Hermione chanced a look at his face to see that it was no longer shaken but completely calm and normal…

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be on guard duty?” Dumbledore continued his pleasant voice had an ominous undercurrent to it.

  
“I-er-geoff on a very good business opurtunity you see and while I left…some dementors caught up un Harry and Figgy had ter help ‘em cause he used the Patronus charm you see…” Mundungus babbled.   
Dumbledore’s expression did not change, save for the usual twinkle in his eye that had turned into a cold fire and power emanated off him in waves that caused everyone to move back a step(except Ed who resolutely stood his ground and continued to glare at Dumbledore) and Mundungus to cower.

  
“I see.” The calm tone was still in his voice and Hermione believed that to be even worse than if Dumbledore had shouted, “Molly.” His gaze snapped to Mrs. Weasley who straightened, “Send word to the rest of the Order, I need to head to the Ministry and sort this out.” he turned to Ed and inclined his head at him; “We will have to discuss this another time.” Hermione thought Dumbledore looked at Ed with something that seemed to resemble…pity?

  
Ed scowled, “You had no right. Those memories-” he broke off and determinedly turned away from Dumbledore, his golden eyes blazing with poorly contained rage.

  
Dumbledore sighed and turned back to Mrs. Weasley, “Tell the Order that as soon as I sort this out I’ll need to have a team put together to get Harry.” And without waiting for a response Dumbledore disappareted with another crack along with Mundungus who seemed eager to avoid the murderous glare Mrs. Weasley was aiming at him.

  
The room remained silent for a heartbeat before Mrs. Weasley disappeared to the back of the kitchen where, Hermione assumed, she was going to contact the Order.

  
Hermione was wondering what Harry would say about him being followed when Ed sidled up next to her his face set in a deep scowl, “What the hell are dementors?” he demanded of her.

  
With a sigh, she led Ed into the living room, where they were quickly joined by the other teens and started the explanation. With the pointed glances everyone was shooting at each other Hermione knew it was going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter Four

“Where…where are we?” Harry asked Lupin quietly glancing around but he just shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

Moody handed Harry a small slip of parchment. “Read quickly and memorize.”

Harry looked down at the parchment, it read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place, London._

_oOo_

 

Edward Elric shot bolt upright in bed shaking away the last tendrils of the nightmare he’d just been gripped in.

When he became once more adjusted to his grim surroundings, he scowled.

“Fucking Dumbledore….stupid ass… mind rape…” he muttered to himself, while getting out of bed. What Dumbledore had done a few days prior had shaken free all the memories that he had spent years building walls for. Years that he had spent pushing them all way so he could focus on his mission, on his brother. When he saw the white-bearded bastard again Ed was ready to repay him with a metal fist to the face.

He sighed as he glanced down at his right arm (which was indeed metal), truthfully he hadn’t even _noticed_ that it’d been taken again and he idly wondered what he got in exchange for it…

When Ed had actually taken the time to think back and realize that his arm wasn’t supposed to be metal anymore he became infinitely _more pissed_ at the entity (who had made its goal in life? Existence? Whatever…to screw with him) Truth. So this led to Ed theorizing exactly what the return of his automail could mean.

It wasn’t for Al, that much was certain, because the whole point of this stupid trip was to keep Al and his alchemy. Ed studied his mismatched hands for a moment before clapping and transmuting his top plate into a familiar blade.

Ed, as always, was first and foremost a scientist and he knew that Truth was ruled solely by Equivalent Exchange so basically it couldn’t take without giving…so it obviously had something to give in exchange.

He sighed before returning his automail back to normal. This was one of the main reasons why ‘magic’ made his skin crawl. Its rules and laws were alien…chaotic and unfamiliar.

Ed had spent the night before grilling Hermione on magical theory of which her knowledge was (while being better than anyone else in the house) disappointingly lacking. In addition to that the school books were ridiculously easy to understand, after learning alchemy, ‘magic’ was child’s play.

Ed gave another explosive sigh before hauling himself to his feet, he hoped that he hadn’t napped through dinnertime; mostly he was just trying to avoid the new arrival. Hermione and Ron had been going on and on and on and _on_ about their friend, Harry Potter, who was coming to stay soon.

Ed tried to tell them he really didn’t give a crap but at the same time he was desperate to understand anything about magic, ergo the only people who actually understood his questions was Hermione and sometimes Sirius so he had to endure the talk about the exclusive Harry Potter.

He never realized he would get the long winded version of the kid’s life story.

Some of the stuff they said was absolutely ridiculous, of course. I mean come on… _dragons_? And what the fuck was a ‘basilisk’?

Whatever.

Before slipping out the door Ed made sure his gloves were in place and all of his automail was covered up as he silently made his way to the room Hermione said that she, Ron and Ginny would be in most of the day, but as he placed his hand on the door knob an unfamiliar voice began to shout.

He couldn’t really follow the conversation, but he could hear the emotions through it loud and clear, the words didn’t mean anything, after all, he was known for yelling at people when everything just became too much for him to hold inside anymore. So he knew what the kid was really trying to say: _‘I went through hell and you weren’t there for me not when it happened and not after I got back’._

At least when he’d suffered he’d had Alphonse and afterward he’d had Winry and Granny; he’d never been alone, and damn if the pain in this kid didn’t make his big brotherly instincts rise up like tidal wave.

He was going soft…he could almost hear Mustang’s mocking commentary about him being a sucker for saving and healing the broken.

At least he wasn’t like Alphonse and his cats…

Ed kicked the door open, with his usual flair and the voices abruptly fell silent.

Ignoring the gaping faces of Ron and Hermione, Ed examined the addition that he’d heard so much about.

He was small (as small as Ed himself used to be-…HE WASN’T SHORT), with a shock of unruly black hair and emerald eyes that burned with a familiar fire. A fire he’d only ever witnessed in the mirror. A fire that said he was a survivor that he’d seen darkness and overcome it even if it broke him more than he let on.

“Who are you?” Harry demanded his voice back to normal volume and Ed saw the shame for his outburst in his eyes along with mistrust from his lack of knowledge of who he was.

“Edward Elric,” Ed responded holding out his left hand to shake, “You?”

“Harry Potter,” Harry said taking the hand and shaking it cautiously.

"Should've guessed," he said easily sitting down on the bed.

"How so?" Harry asked in resignation and Ed watched as he tried and failed to causally flatten his fringe over the peculiar lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"You're friends wouldn't shut up about you." Ed deadpanned before smirking at the blushes covering the faces of Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Oh," Harry blinked clearly taken aback before he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "That would explain it then."

Ed says nothing and the room descends into an awkward silence before twin _cracks_ cut through the silence accompanied by two identical grinning red heads. (Ed still has to force himself to be still--even as his hands twitch to come together in a clap and he already has the transmutation he would use in his head--the first time they'd done it Ed had transmuted an old quill into a knife before realizing what had happened and had to hide it.)

"Harrykins!" One twin devil exclaimed throwing an arm over a surprised Harry's shoulder.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones!" Devil twin two crowed, mirroring his brother.

"Best to let it all out now-" One continued before breaking off in time for two to say:

"Some people a couple blocks away might not have heard you."

Harry looked equal parts annoyed and fondly exasperated, "Passed your apparation tests then?"

"With distinction," Devil Twin One said (Ed was almost positive this one was Fred but he wasn't quite sure yet). "Sorry to interrupt, but your interfering with our eavesdropping." He held up a string that was trailing out onto the landing.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Extendable Ears, we've been eavesdropping on the Order meetings, since they won't let us kids join in." Twin Two said cheerfully.

"And the Order is what exactly?" Harry questioned some of his annoyance from earlier rapidly making a reappearance.

"A group that fights against You-Know-Who, most of the people that are in it are the ones that fought against him last time." Hermione quickly explained.

"And what exactly are they doing about Voldemort?" Harry demanded.

"They apparently follow you around all day." Ed said darkly, "And stick their noses in business that isn't theirs."

"They've been following me?" Harry repeated incredulously.

"That must be the guard duty they discuss." Ron muttered aside to Hermione who just shook her head.

"How about instead of guessing we just find out?" Twin A offered and everyone fell silent suddenly intent on listening to the meeting taking place down stairs, but that was quickly found out to be impossible as the only girl red-headed Weasly, Jen-something, (Ed didn't really care) showed up in the door to tell them about some sort of sound inhibiting 'charm' that was on the doorway to prevent their eavesdropping.

When Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door to usher them all to dinner, Ed thought that Harry Potter wasn't the brave, noble and all forgiving hero they described him to be. He was a kid with a weight on his shoulders that everyone who supposedly 'cared' about him was letting him hold on his own.

Ed decided he should do something about it, though he wasn't the care-and-share kind of person his brother was, he couldn't stand by and watch people get hurt. Plus, while he tried to figure out more about Tom Riddle he might as well do something to keep him busy in his spare time.

oOo

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

Harry walked down the stairs, trailing after the group of redheads (and Hermione) keeping a thoughtful eye on the only blonde head in the group.

Earlier, when he'd been too busy letting off steam for his friends’ actions over the summer, (or inactions as it may be) he'd been a bit too annoyed to really get a measure of the golden-haired teen that had burst in and quite efficiently de-railed his anger.

He'd been suspicious, of course, when he'd been faced with a teenaged stranger in the top-secret base that he had never heard about (another thing that had been kept from him) and he knew for a fact that he'd never seen the teen at Hogwarts before, his gold eyes and hair were too distinctive not to be remembered even if he rarely interacted with anyone outside of his house.

Edward Elric, as he'd introduced himself as, was odd.

The moment he had stepped into the room calculating molten eyes had taken in everything with extreme ease, while he moved with a predator’s grace. His style of dress also gave Harry a pause, a long sleeved bright red jacket thrown over another short black jacket with a blue tank-top underneath, and leather trousers with plat-form boots completed the odd ensemble. In contrast his long hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

All that aside was the strange feeling of familiarity that Harry felt, the kind that only came from shared experience (he'd only ever felt that with Ron and Hermione after first year-) it disconcerted him as much as it made hope bubble up inside his heart (a small hope, he was too afraid to let it bloom into something more) because perhaps here was someone that truly _understood_ what he was feeling.

A loud _CRASH_ jerked Harry out of his thoughts, and he glanced up just as they entered the hallway to see the curtains he had tip-toed past earlier fly open to show the portrait of a crazed looking women who started screaming at the top of her lungs in the most horrible banshee-like voice he'd ever heard.

(Surprising, since he grew up with Petunia Dursley.)  

_"BLOOD-TRAITORS!!! FILITH!!! MUDBLOODS!! HOW DARE YOU WALK AMONG THE HALLS OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!!! BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE YOU ABOMINATIONS!!"_

Harry clapped his hands over his ears as he watched Mrs. Weasley attempt to close the curtains, before a familiar face with long black hair came in and wrenched them shut.

Blessed silence descended for a moment before the head of black hair whipped around. "Sirius!" Harry beamed.

"Harry! Good to see you, wish it had been a better reunion...Would be my luck that my mother managed to make my life even more miserable in death than she has in life." Sirius said as he bounded over to scoop Harry into a hug that he gladly returned as everyone filed into the kitchen around them.

"Wait," Harry pulled back to glance at the curtains, "that was your-?"

"Never mind the painting! How's your summer been, more exciting than mine I’m guessing with dementor attacks?" Sirius asked steering him in the direction everyone had left in.

"Not all that exciting, it was terrible." Harry said as they walked into kitchen to the sound of greetings aimed at him and the Mrs. Weasley scolding the twins.

Harry sat down at the table next to Sirius as he introduced the faces of people Harry didn't know, including a pile of drunken rags called Mundungus who apparently wasn't doing his 'Harry-stalking' job correctly.

Harry was feeling even more uncomfortable about his invisible watchers now (and he didn't think that was possible).

It only took a while for everyone to settle down and tuck in dinner, Harry listened and talked mostly to Sirius and Remus, but he couldn't help keeping an eye on Edward periodically through dinner. The blonde boy mostly remained silently eating but he occasionally joined the conversation Hermione and Tonks were having about auror level spells and the legal matters because of them.

It was clear Edward didn't understand most of the things the girls said but he caught on quickly and asked in-depth questions. Harry reckoned that if the blonde was headed to Hogwarts Hermione might finally have some competition on the book-smart front. In fact, the bushy haired brunette was practically beaming with delight at the chance to share some of her advanced knowledge with someone who seemed _interested._

The dinner quickly ended, everyone lingering around the table relaxed and full, it was then Sirius leaned forward grey eyes intent on Harry's own, "So I suppose you want to know what's going on, I’m surprised you haven't been plying the lot of us with questions the moment you had us in sight."

At once the atmosphere changed, the relaxing and peaceful air draining away to be replaced with wary tension.

Harry forced the hot ball of anger that still burned inside him as far down as he could, it seemed to work because his voice came out calm as he replied, "I did. I asked Ron and Hermione but they said it was restricted to Order members only."

Sirius waved his words away with a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I think you deserve to know what's going on."

The clatter of teacup being abruptly sat down was the only warning Harry had before Mrs. Weasly's voice cut into their conversation, "Excuse me but I believe Professor Dumbledore was very clear in saying that Harry doesn't need to know anything more than he absolutely has too." she said sternly, her normally kind brown eyes frosty.

Sirius bristled, his smile fading and eyes hardening, "Yes, Molly I am aware of Professor Dumbledore’s orders but I think that Harry should have some idea of what's going on seeing as how it mainly concerns him."

Harry raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair as everyone at the table seemed to jump into the argument, which quickly devolved into a lot of shouting. Feeling thoroughly unimpressed and rather tired, he glanced to the side and caught the molten gold gaze of Ed. The blonde seemed almost as irritated as Harry, and they shared a look of mutual exasperation.

The golden-haired boy cocked a brow at him and let his eyes flick to the door, an invitation and a question all in one.

Harry, let his gaze slide over the arguing adults and tried to rouse up any sort of curiosity about what they could possibly tell him. He found he couldn’t as he stared at them arguing about him and what _he should and should not know_ as if he wasn’t even sitting among them. Harry’s fragile respect for the so called ‘Order of the Phoenix’ was becoming progressively non-existent.

He caught Ed’s gaze once more and gave a small nod.

No one noticed as Ed and Harry slipped away.

O

It would be twenty minutes before the people at the table came to a compromise but by then the two teens were in bed.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

As Ed slipped out of the room, Harry was right behind him.

Ed wasn’t too sure why he had given the kid an out. Mostly, he felt irritated with how all the fucking adults were handling information _about the kid_ like it was some top secret military crap.

He glanced at Harry taking in the drawn, pale face and the way he hunched over when he walked like he could protect himself if he just made himself smaller.

Ed’s heart clenched with something that was a lot like sympathy.

He looked remarkably like a scruffy little kitten (dammit Al).

Ed waited till they had reached the stairs before he said anything, “You alright?”

Emerald eyes cut to him, suspicion swimming in their depths, not quite hiding the loneliness and tiredness they emitted. “I’ve been better. I’m sure I’ll improve with a few hours of sleep and being with people who actually take my presence into consideration.”

Ed huffs, amused despite himself, “Sounds like this is a common occurrence.”

Harry sighs, “I wish I could say it wasn’t, but it seems like every time I want to know what’s going on with my own life I need to sit and stay like a good boy before they deign to answer any of my questions.”

Ed is suddenly very aware of the weight of his pocket watch, “Sounds like they keep you on a short leash.”

Harry stops and turns, lips pursed and dark brows furrowed, “What do you mean by that?”

Ed shrugs, not quite willing to explain how much the kid reminds him of himself, (though he _chose_ his leash so maybe not the same at all. Truthfully after meeting Dumbles he misses Colonel Bastard).

“I could tell you what I’ve gathered over the course of my stay here.”

Interest graced Harry’s face for a moment before disappearing, “What’s the catch?”

Ed grins, determination sparking in his eyes, “I need help finding someone. I need help, and information to do so.”

Harry’s voice is tinged with a considerable amount of wariness when he replies, “What kind of information, exactly?”

“Everything you know about the Wizarding World and what exactly is happening inside it.”

Harry raised a skeptical brow at him, “Aren’t you a wizard, or child of one of the Order members? Shouldn’t you already know?”

Ed cursed internally for a moment, the kid was sharp, “If you keep your end of the bargain, I’ll explain that too.”

Emerald eyes scrutinized Ed carefully for a long tense moment. A pale hand reached out and Ed quickly clasped it with his own, being exceedingly careful not to crush the kid’s hand with his automail.

They shook and Ed smirked, “Deal?”

A small smile was returned, “Deal.”

O

 

Ed flops into his bed, staring pensively at the ceiling.

He’s glad that he now has a guarantee about information instead of waiting for the Order to warm up to him or for Dumbles to let him go so he can start hunting down this Tom Riddle character himself. While he’s gotten to know plenty about magic, Hogwarts and the people here, they’ve all been very careful to avoid anything they deem relevant or important.

He’d come to like Hermione, she was intelligent and fun to debate magic with. The only problem was she took the words of authority like they were gospel, so confiding or expecting anything from her was a no.

It’s probably too early for him to feel accomplished about his progress but his instincts are screaming at him that Harry Potter holds his answers and can be trusted.

It unsettles him, Ed has never (will never, can’t, how can he?) trusted easy, but Harry feels _familiar_ on some level, like a part of Ed already understands him completely.

He thinks of Hermione and Ron’s tales about Harry.

He thinks of the hushed whispers abut ‘You-Know-Who’.

Finally, he thinks of hurt and defensive green eyes and frail shoulders hunched against the weight of the world.

Ed knows he has to learn trust someone in this world…so why not Harry?

Besides he’d decided earlier that the kid needs someone to look after him, so problem solved.

 

O

 

Harry sighs as he throws himself down on the second bed that’s in what he assumes to be Ron’s room. He’s sure it’s his because even in a mansion like this he’s doubtful the Order’s going to be giving him any sort of privacy going off what he’s learned about them so far. Harry groans and rubs at his eyes as he tried to come to grips with everything that had happened today.

He felt tired and drained in a way he hadn’t felt since before Hogwarts, like all the things that made him Harry had been scooped out (leaving him blank, and cold and hollow).

(The Dursley’s always preferred him that way).

He can’t even wrap his head around the fact that his friends (he trusted them, he gave them all that he had) had kept all this from them when they knew how much he was hurting, how worried he was, how much he needed to know what the hell was going on.

He was tired of waiting like a good boy, he was tired of giving and not receiving.

So he decided to take a chance on Ed.

It might be stupid (it probably really is) and reckless but he is a Gryffindor, and something tells Harry that the golden-eyed boy can be trusted.

On the other hand, Harry needs information from a source that doesn’t care about him being the Boy-Who-Lived, who won’t think he’s going to rush off to the danger at any moment or need him ignorant for some greater plan that everyone is unaware of. (Afterall, Harry is as much a Slytherin as he is a Gryffindor. Perhaps it’s time to embrace that.)

He thinks of Voldemort, of his parents, of his Cedric and all the people who are going to hurt now that War has come to the Wizarding World once more.

Harry has to take action, he has to learn, he has to be _ready_ because even if he doesn’t know what Voldemort is planning he’s ninety-five percent sure that killing Harry is somewhere on his list (if Voldemort’s track record says anything).

If trusting Ed and accepting his help helps his goals, then he’s going to.

Meek, malleable and biddable Harry Potter died with Cedric Diggory in the third Triwizard Task.

The Harry Potter who rose from the ashes is going to forge his own path, and Merlin help anyone who tries to get in his way.

O

 

In his office, Albus Dumbledore was reviewing the memories of one Edward Elric and trying to decide what the best course of action to take in regards to the boy would be.

Strangely, he had a terrible feeling many of his plans had just been thrown drastically off course.

He popped a lemon drop in his mouth, surely it was nothing to worry about?

 

O


	7. Chapter Seven

It is an obvious sign of how terribly Ed's day is going to go when he wakes up to twinkling blue eyes that as far as he can tell have been watching him sleep.

Clearly, Dumbles is even more messed up in the head than Ed first guessed if he believes this is something socially acceptable that people do.

(In other words: creepy as fuck)

"Good morning, Edward!" the bearded bastard had the audacity to _chirp at_ him.

In response Ed, does what comes naturally. He slides smoothly off the bed and punches Dumbledore in the face.

With his flesh hand, obviously, Ed's not trying to kill or maim him permeantly (even though he really, really wants too). His fist makes a satisfying _thwack_ sound as it connects with the old guy’s face.

"That was for making me relieve my worst memories and being a colossal asshole." Ed watched in satisfaction as the blue-eyed menace staggered upright, cupping his nose gingerly.

"I suppose that was deserved." Dumbledore gargled as he drew his wand and pointed it at his nose which then healed itself with a small _crack._ "I do apologize for the way I went about gathering information from you. I cannot, however, be sorry for my actions I needed to make sure you weren’t a threat to my people, or a spy sent by Voldemort. There is a war going on Mr. Elric and I must be cautious."

Ed scowled, because even if it kills him he understands (he knows what it's like to have to distrust everyone around you, to question and wonder and hope that maybe-) "Well since you read my entire life like a godamn novel you already know exactly why I’m here and it doesn't involve anyone in this house or impact you in any way."

Dumbledore smiles, "I'm afraid that you are incorrect. For you see the Order of the Phoenix was specifically created to oppose Voldemort, I lead the side of the effort to stop him."

Ed rose a golden brow, "And?"

"Voldemort was once known as Tom Riddle."

Ed resisted the urge to groan and bang his head against the nearest wall, because _of course_ the guy he's looking for is an evil mass murderer who started a magical civil war.

Dumbledore must've read something in his expression because he nodded gravely in response. "I'm glad that you grasp the severity of the situation. I understand that you cannot return to your home dimension until Voldemort is defeated for good. I am willing to help you as much as I can in this endeavor."

Ed blinks at the man feeling extremely wary. "Help how?"

"A cover story, a place in Hogwarts to learn magic and once you've learned enough a position in the Order."

"What's the catch?"

"Ah," Dumbledore looks down for a moment before meeting Ed's eyes once more. "You have, I believe, become acquainted with young Harry, yes?"

Ed blinks, surprised at the change of subject, "Yes,"

"As Miss Granger and Mr Weasely may have already enlightened you, Harry is Voldemort’s main target. In return for my help I would like you to aid him in any way you can."

Ed stares at the old man half in disbelief and half in suspicion, "Why?"

"Harry is very special. He must be protected in every way."

Ed hums in a carefully neutral tone neither agreeing or disagreeing with Dumbledore's statement.

'Do we have a deal, young Ed?" Dumbledore smiles benignly.

(Yeah still fucking creepy).

Ed takes a moment to think it over but honestly, it's the perfect deal he could've been offered at this point since he was already going to do what the old man was proposing anyway. He's sure, however, that they both have different opinions on how this 'protecting' is going to go. Since Dumbles didn't specify anything, Ed is more than happy to make plans to help Harry himself.

“Deal." He agrees with a terse nod.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore claps his hand together cheerfully dispelling the serious aura of the room. "So, to start we will need to make sure you have the level of magic required to enter Hogwarts."

Dumbledore reached into his robe and retrieved a small glass sphere that sparkled like crystal in the low light of the room. "It is a simple test, merely hold this if it glows gold you have the Required Amount, if it glows blue you have Just Enough, and if it doesn't glow at all you haven't any magic at all." He offered the sphere to Ed who eyed it dubiously, "What's the difference between 'Just Enough' and 'Required Amount'?"

"Ah, the Required means that you essentially function as any other student of Hogwarts meaning that you have the average level of magic that students there already possess or possibly more. In reverse Just Enough means you would have below the Required amount so less than the average student. It would require you to have special instruction because some of the more powerful spells we teach at Hogwarts could have an adverse effect on your magical core."

Ed grunts (why did magicals have such idiotic names for things? also why didn't this device go more in depth? wouldn't it better to measure the whole scope of someone's core? to know what magical specialty they lean too? Well, something to ponder another time), and holds out his hand impatiently watching as Dumbledore drops the orb into his palm.

It emitted a soft golden glow.

Dumbledore smiles, pleased, "Excellent, now we will head to Diagon Alley to grab your school supplies and other essentials you'll need during your stay here."

Ed nodded in absent agreement turning the softly glowing orb in his hand. He's certain that in his own world he didn't have magic, because magic didn't exist there (he's sure of this at least he'd spent so many years chasing the impossible so many years looking for a miracle if there had been a magic way to save Al he _would have found it_ at any cost). So, _how_ did he inexplicably acquire magic? He thinks furiously on the subject his automail hand clenching into a fist-and _oh._ Of course, Truth had given him _magic_ as payment for retaking his arm, magic so he could better fit into this world and complete the stupid task it had set for him. Well, that was thankfully one mystery solved. He set the orb down on the bedside table and reached down to quickly pull on his boots as Dumbledore stood.

They exited the room together, Ed pulling his hair up into a pony tail as they went. As they descended the staircase, Harry's voice followed them down, "Wait! Professor Dumbledore!" Oddly, Dumbledore ignored the call and moved quicker to the front door, Ed shrugged internally and stopped waiting for Harry to catch up. Harry skidded to a stop by Ed flashing him a grateful smile as they walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore together.

Dumbledore smiled at them, but Ed's keen eyes noticed that it didn't reach his eyes, "Harry, my dear boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore may have been talking to Harry, yes, but Ed noticed how the man's blue eyes skittered away from Harry's face never quite looking at him.

Ed glanced at Harry and saw how his expression tightened before disappearing behind a blank mask (another thing Ed would have to teach the kid, while he wasn't an expert on hiding emotions, Ed didn't really see the point it was Mustang who insisted, his nonchalant face was pitiful) "Yes,” Harry began in a cool tone, his green eyes betraying his displeasure at Dumbledore's blatant avoidance. "I would like to know more about this trial I have to attend, what charges am I exactly facing and I’d like to know if there is a plan I should be aware of."

"Ah!" Dumbledore seemed relieved for a split second at this line of questioning before responding, "Not to worry, my boy, I have everything under control, now if you'll excuse Mr. Elric and I we need to head out."

“Where?” Harry asked, but his eyes turned away from Dumbledore clearly directing the question Ed’s way instead.

“Some place called Diagon Alley,” Ed shrugged, “I’m headed to that Hogwarts school you all keep blathering about so I need supplies.” Ed made sure to make himself sound extremely uninterested, he didn’t want to give Dumbledore any hints that he and Harry were more than mere acquaintances. He didn’t trust Dumbledore and that included whatever plans he had involving him and Harry.

Thankfully, Harry seemed to pick up on Ed’s intention (good the kid was smart, smarter than he let on, smarter than his friends believed if the stories they told were any indication) and responded with, “Oh, well I haven’t gotten any of my supplies for this year yet, either, would you mind if I tagged along?”

“Harry, my boy, I don’t think that would be wise with the current public- “ Dumbledore began but Ed smoothly cut him off with, “I’d be more comfortable with someone my age to help me get all my supplies.”

Dumbledore’s smile dropped completely and now he looked disapproving to the extreme, “Well, if you think Harry would be helpful I suppose…”

“I do,” Ed affirmed calmly, “This way Professor (Ed is very careful to use a respectful title less one off his more…interesting pet names slip out) you won’t have to babysit me as much I do understand that you are an extremely busy man.” Ed could tell that the last part of his statement did appeal to Dumbledore and his sense of responsibility and entitlement because he finally nodded his agreement.

“Very well then,” he said nodding importantly with his irritating twinkle restored in his blue eyes, “off we pop!”

As glad as Ed was to be finally leaving this house for the first time since he stumbled into it, he was equally apprehensive on what exactly waited for him in the magical world, but well Edward Elric was a lot of things, but a coward was never one of them. He flashes a grin at Harry while they walk out into what passes as London sunshine and gets a hesitant smile in return.

Diagon Alley is bound to be an interesting experience. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
